Max and Molly That's When You Love Someone
by Persephatta
Summary: Her eyes glittered as they reflect the sparkling stars that shone above while her hair swayed gently around her face in the wind. The sight of her was breathtaking and right then Max knew that he was in the presences of an angel. Max and Molly pairing.


**Title: **Max and Molly – That's When You Love Someone

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Max and Molly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon and the song used is Tom and Becky by Julia Fabrin Jakobsen

**Authors Note: **I'm aware that very few people will read this but if you do here's a cookie.

Wow! Just wow! I can't believe I've actually managed to write this. It's my first fanfic so I hope it's up to standards. I'm really proud of this and I hope you like it too. There are some other minor pairings mentioned too but it doesn't go into much detail. The song Tom and Becky really inspired me to write this and I pictured Max and Molly when I first heard it. I don't think there are enough stories about Max and Molly out there so I thought I'd write my own.

**EDIT: **I've only changed the spacing and corrected some mistakes so that things are clearer, the story is still the same and nothing else has been changed.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Go Ralts, use Psychic!"

The said Ralts jumped into the air and fired a psychic beam at the opposing Magby which was hurled into the air before hitting the hard ground, knocking it unconscious.

"Magby is unable to battle, Ralts is the winner."

_**He's showing off again**_

A cheer erupted from the surrounding crowd at the Ref's statement. Max Maple smiled in satisfaction and ran up to hug his Ralts in triumph before returning it to its Poké Ball.

Since he had recently turned ten Max's first priority had been to visit the woods near Sootopolis City and find the Ralts he had promised would be his future battling partner back when he was seven. With new hope in his eyes and his first Pokémon at his side he knew he could accomplish anything, however there was a certain someone he didn't expect to be added to the mix.

_**Looks up every now and then **_

Speaking of which, Max glanced up and scanned the crowd for her face.

_**Checks if she is noticing**_

There he spotted her staring back at him in admiration. A wondrous smile formed on Molly Hale's face as she noticed him looking at her. Seeing this, Max felt his heart flutter and couldn't help but smile back.

-888-

_**He'd never tell a soul**_

The evening stars shined down upon the resting children. The two of them sat side by side, both staring up at the sky in wonder. Max turned his head away from the dazzling view to stare at the even more dazzling girl besides him.

_**But he thinks she's beautiful**_

Her eyes glittered as they reflect the sparkling stars that shone above while her hair swayed gently around her face in the wind. The sight of her was breathtaking and right then Max knew that he was in the presences of an angel.

_**And though they might be only ten **_

Just then Molly swivelled her head around and met his gaze. Max blushed as he realised he'd been caught staring at her. Swiftly he looked back up at the stars determined not to meet her curious gaze.

_**He bets she will marry him someday**_

Later, once he was sure she was no longer looking, he quickly stole a glance back at her. She was smiling dreamily and right then he knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

-888-

Max glared at the scene before him. Molly, _his_ Molly was talking to another boy, Forrest in fact. He couldn't understand it. Why would she choose Forrest over him? What could Forrest possibly have that he didn't? It wasn't like Forrest had ever saved the entire Pokémon World!

_**He don't understand why she talks to all of the other boys**_

Forrest must have said something funny because Molly suddenly let out a tiny tinkling giggle. The most beautiful sound filled Max's ears and his stomach did a flip of excitement before he realised he wasn't the one who had caused her to laugh.

_**She laughs with all of the other boys**_

He felt his bitter rage grow wishing not for the first time that he was the one she was focusing all her attention on. However he wasn't jealous. No definitely not jealous. Max Maple did not get jealous. His airheaded sister May was the one who got jealous but not him.

Molly laughed again and his fists tightened.

Nope. Not jealous at all.

-888-

"Molly! Wait up!" Max cried. He was unsure of why Molly had suddenly decided to dash of like she did but to say it had scared him would be an understatement.

The running girl looked over her shoulder and smiled but didn't slow down; instead she sped up, enjoying the thrill of the chase. She was so caught up in trying to get away from Max that she didn't notice the large stone in the middle of the road. Her foot collided with it and she lost her balance, consequently leading her to hit the ground with a thump.

_**She's a handful but they can have such fun**_

Seeing this Max's pace became faster and more urgent as fear began to sink in. What if she had seriously injured herself?

She was still lying motionless on the floor when he reached her and Max's expression turned into a look of dread.

"Molly?" He asked uncertainly.

She lifted her head up slowly and stared at Max's worried expression. Her face was covered with patches of mud while her eyes glistened tearfully and then she laughed.

_**And Tom thinks that's when you love someone**_

The sound of her laughter warmed Max's insides and he couldn't help but laugh back.

A single thought played over and over in the back of his mind.

'_This is when you love someone_'

-888-

_**She's trying anything **_

Molly giggled as she and her Teddiursa danced around the glade playfully.

_**Can't resist from skylarking**_

She desperately prayed she wouldn't trip over as she continued to dance. Her moves started to become more graceful and difficult in the hopes that she would be able to impress Max.

_**Just in case he is watching**_

Just as she hoped when she looked over at him she could see that he was watching intensely with a look of fascination and amazement. Her smile grew and she felt like flying. Then she crashed into Teddiursa.

-888-

Max was mad. He was currently sitting on his own in the Pokémon Centre, sulking. The sound of soft footsteps approaching reached his ears and he looked up to see Molly standing before him with a worried look on her face.

"I can't believe I lost." Max muttered staring down at his feet. Earlier that day he had challenged Roxanne to a Gym Battle but had ended up losing much to his distress. Molly had done the same except she had won hers which resulted in making Max even more miserable.

_**Then he can be so mean**_

"Hey Roxanne is a tough Gym Leader." Molly commented trying to console him, "I barely beat her myself."

That was the wrong thing to say. Max's head shot up, his face contorted into a look of anger.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU BEAT HER!" Max yelled causing Molly to take a step back in surprise, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT HER AND I DIDN'T! I MEAN I'M A WAY BETTER TRAINER THAN YOU!"

_**But she knows his eyes are green**_

That hurt. Molly felt as if something sharp and spiky had just pierced her heart. For a moment she felt like bursting into tears but then she looked into Max's glaring chocolate eyes and behind the anger she could see that he was sorry for what he had just said.

_**And though he acts like he so tough**_

She smiled brightly at him which caused his anger to falter.

"You're right." She stated happily.

Max blinked in surprise, "I am?"

"Yep," Molly continued to smile at him, "You are a better trainer than me you just weren't having a good day but I bet tomorrow you'll wipe the floor with her Pokémon!"

For a moment Max was unsure of what to say then a smirk formed on his face, he stood upon the seat he had been sitting on and posed proudly.

"You bet I will!" He remarked, "I'm going to win this time I can feel it!"

_**She bets he will soften up someday**_

"Go Max!" Molly cheered, "You can do it!"

"Of course I can." Max chuckled, "I'm me after all."

Molly rolled her eyes as his ego inflated even more and smiled knowingly. As tough as he acted now she knew that she would be able to soften him up.

"I am UNDEFEATABLE!"

...Someday

-888-

"MAX!"

Max and Molly turned to see two girls around their age run towards them, both of them almost identical to the other. Max gasped in surprise then broke into a smile as he recognized them.

"Audrey! Kathryn! It's good to see you." Max greeted as the girls reached them.

"It's good to see you too Max." Audrey replied with a smile.

"How have you been?" Kathryn asked politely.

"I've been good." Max informed, "I haven't see you guys since LaRousse what have you been up to?"

As the three of them continued to converse Molly felt a knot begin to twist inside her stomach. She suddenly felt very out of place.

_**She don't understand why he talks to all of the other girls**_

"Hey do you remember the way Sid acted around my sister?" Max queried remembering how desperate the older boy had been for May's attention.

"Oh yeah!" Kathryn giggled, "He was absolutely love-struck."

"He didn't have much luck with getting her to return his feelings though." Audrey recalled.

The three of them laughed at the memory while Molly remained ignored.

_**He laughs with all of the other girls**_

With a sigh Molly left the group unnoticed and continued to walk through the streets until eventually she decided to rest on a nearby bench. She would wait for Max there, for when he came looking for her. _If_ he came looking for her.

But he would because he was Max and she knew that he would never let a friend down. That was one of the things she loved about him.

-888-

"RUN!"

Max dashed through the forest pulling Molly along by the hand behind him as he ran.

"Max!" Molly panted, her face starting to go red from exhaustion, "I don't think I can run anymore, my legs hurt."

"You're going to hurt a lot more if that angry swarm of Beedrill catch up to us." Max replied sweat starting to drip from his forehead. At this Molly's face went pale and she looked over her shoulder to see the large horde of Beedrill not too far behind.

"Hey I wasn't the one who made them mad." Molly stated sounding slightly annoyed.

Max ignored this jibe and continued to focus all his energy on getting them to safety. Too late he noticed the ditch that they were heading straight for and the next thing he knew he was tumbling down a dark hole with Molly screaming besides him.

_**He's a troublemaker but so much fun**_

The two of them hit the ground with a soft thud. Max sat up with a groan, Molly did the same, she looked like she was about to say something when Max clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ssh" He instructed a finger to his lips then he pointed upwards.

Molly saw the Beedrills pass over the hole, unaware that the children they had previously been chasing were currently trapped below. Once they could no longer hear any buzzing Max took his hand away from Molly's mouth.

The two of them exchanged silent looks then Max burst into laughter. Molly stared at him in confusion.

Max noticed her expression and smiled, "Come on you have to admit that was fun."

"How is being chased by a swarm of angry Beedrill and being trapped down a ditch fun?" Molly enquired crossly.

"Oh look on the bright side." Max encouraged.

Molly frowned, "What bright side?"

_**And Becky thinks that's when you love someone**_

Max grinned cheekily and put one arm around her waist. Molly's face lit up and suddenly became grateful that the darkness of the ditch meant he couldn't see her blush.

"At least we have each other." Max informed winking at her.

"Yeah..." Molly breathed a distant look in her eyes, "At least we have that."

She then snuggled into Max's chest, it was now his turn to blush, and she smiled sweetly as a thought echoed in her mind.

'_This is when you love someone_'

-888-

The ballroom was filled with a merry atmosphere. Glistening decorations covered the walls and ceilings, dazzling lights lit up the room, jolly dancers swayed gracefully around the dance floor as lively music played from the orchestra.

"I have to admit, Drew certainly went all out on this one." Max declared staring around the room in awe.

His friend Tory Lund nodded in agreement. "Well his father is a multi-millionaire and the Hayden's are known for never failing to astound."

Drew Hayden, May's long-time rival, had decided to throw a costume ball in honour of his birthday. He had hired out the grandest hall that was located in LaRousse and sent out invitations to all, including the Maple family. As it turned out the Lund's and the Hale's were both good friends of the Hayden family so naturally they had been invited too. However whilst Max had quickly been able to locate Tory he still couldn't see Molly anywhere.

Yet again he scanned the crowds in search for her but still he couldn't spot her between the oddly dressed guests. He had managed to spot numerous amounts of others that he knew but none of whom he had been searching for. He saw his sister dressed as a witch in the centre of the dance floor dancing with the birthday boy himself, while May was blushing bright red Drew was simply smirking enjoying having her so close to him in his arms. At the other end of the room was Brock in prince-like clothing flittering from one beautiful girl to next, by him was a frustrated looking Lucy in the costume of an Arabian princess, she was desperately trying to get him to focus his attention on her. Sitting at a table was Misty as a mermaid and Ash as a werewolf, while Ash pigged out on a stack of food Misty stared dreamily at him and continued to gossip, whacking him with her mallet every now and then. In a corner Max recognised a blue haired girl as one of May's friend's, he thought her name might have been Dawn, she was busy trying to get a plum haired boy who didn't appear to be dressed as anything, to dance with her. He had even seen Harley swirling around on the dance floor wearing a gown designed to look like a Cacnea, crown included and dancing with Soledad who was dressed in men's clothing. Max wondered how willing she had been to go along with Harley's insane idea.

"Any luck finding the girl you like yet?" Tory asked. Max's face went bright red as he realised Tory had referred to Molly as _"the girl you like"_.

"I don't like her!" Max insisted, "And no I haven't seen her yet."

Tory looked at him disbelievingly, "Of course you don't." He then paused and looked Max over, "By the way why did you decide to come dressed as a pirate?"

_**He is a pirate that has sailed the seven seas**_

Max had on an outfit that consisted of black boots that went over his baggy trousers, a leather belt around his waist, a puffy white shirt covered by a long blue pirate coat, on his head was a red bandana which May had let him borrow, with a black captain's hat complete with skull and cross bones on top. He had even stuck a fake parrot onto his shoulder, along with wearing an eye patch and buying a plastic pirate sword to keep in his belt.

Max shrugged, "Because pirates are awesome and way better than any stinking knight."

Tory frowned since he had come dressed as knight but then he realised Max was just joking and he smiled which quickly became an open mouth gape as he spotted something Max hadn't.

"Is that her?" Tory asked pointing towards someone who had just appeared from a near crowd. Max turned to see what Tory was pointing at and his breath hitched.

Molly walked towards them timidly, her cheeks blushing pink. She was a dressed as a fairytale princess and starring at Max anxiously.

_**She is the princess that could bring him to his knees**_

She had on a long glittering baby blue dress that just stopped at her feet so you could see her sky blue flats, the sleeves of the dress puffed out at her shoulders then proceeded to become slimmer as they stretched down her arms, the top of her dress was decorated with her signature big blue bow and on her head was a crystal tiara.

Max walked up to her in a daze and stared into her wide azure eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he pushed a stray strand of her caramel hair away from her face. At this Molly's blush covered her entire face and she began to stutter nervously.

Max vaguely heard Tory saying something about going to go talk to Kathryn and Audrey but he was too focused on Molly to notice. Suddenly an idea hit him.

Molly watched in surprise as Max bowed down before her and stretched out his hand.

"Would you like to dance milady?" He asked in a posh manner.

"Y...y...y...yes." Molly managed to stutter out accepting Max's hand. Subconsciously she found herself being led onto the dance floor by Max and then they were dancing.

As they twirled around the dance floor their surroundings blurred away from them and all that was left was each other. The two of them stared into one another's eyes lovingly and at that moment neither of them had felt happier than how they felt right now.

-888-

"Come on Molly it's perfectly safe." Max called from the branch he was sitting on.

Molly stared up at him doubtfully, "I'm not so sure, that's an awfully big tree."

"Look do you trust me?" Max asked.

Molly sighed, "Yes."

"Then you know I won't let you fall." Max reassured, "I know you can do this so just try."

Molly nodded and placed her foot on a stump of the tree then reached up to grab Max's out stretched hand. With a tug Max began to pull her up as she pushed herself off the ground and climbed onto the branch Max was currently on.

_**He'll teach her how to spit and how to climb up trees**_

"I DID IT!" Molly cheered happily.

Max smiled and wiggled his glasses, "I told you so."

Molly smiled flinging her arms around him, this caught him off guard and he tumbled out the tree taking her with him. They both landed in a bush which thankfully caused their only injuries to be a few scratches.

"Okay," Max began shakily, "Maybe climbing a tree wasn't the safest idea."

Molly giggled and stood up, brushing herself off. "I should be getting home anyway."

_**And she'll let him walk her home in the gentle summer breeze**_

Max looked at her with disappointment, "Already?"

Molly smiled sweetly, "Would you like to walk me home?"

A grin formed onto Max's face and he nodded.

As the two of them walked down the path a light breeze wafted around them, waving their hair about and making it tickle their faces. A wave of sorrow washed over them as they reached Molly's mansion.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Molly whispered sadly.

"For now," Max stated causing Molly to look up in surprise, Max grinned. "I'll come get you once I return from visiting my family in Hoenn then we can go on another adventure together."

_**He can see it when she smiles she doesn't want any other boy**_

Molly's face broke into a smile and Max suddenly realised that out of all the other boys they had met on their journey she had chosen him as the one she wanted to be with.

"I'll miss you." Molly said averting her gaze from his face.

"I'll miss you too Mol" Max informed, "Just promise me one thing."

_**She doesn't need any other boy**_

She looked at him inquisitively while he grinned back.

"Don't run off with any other boys while I'm gone."

Molly smiled widely, "Don't worry, I won't." Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

_**She can't wait; they're going to have such fun**_

Molly watched Max's retreating figure from a window, a love-struck smile on her face. Her father strolled up to her and followed her gaze.

"I can tell you're already looking forward to when he comes back." Spencer remarked wearing a smile. He was happy that his daughter had finally made such a good friend after being alone for so long.

"Yes, it's going to be great, we're going to have so much fun." Molly explained excitedly, "I can't wait."

_**Cause Tom says that's when you love someone**_

As Max left the mansion's grounds he turned for one last look while rubbing the cheek which Molly had kissed.

He smiled to himself and spoke with certainty.

"This is when you love someone"

-888-

Molly let out a squeal of delight as she spotted a familiar figure from the window. Swiftly she grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to her parents then darted out the mansion and down the path towards the person waiting for her.

_**He'd never tell a soul**_

Max smiled as he saw the outline of her become bigger and bigger as she grew nearer. Since he had been away it appeared that she had become even more beautiful and he hadn't even thought that was possible.

One thought played in the back of his mind.

"_I love her_."

_**But he thinks she's beautiful**_

Her bow bounced with the movement of her hair as she sped towards him. It looked like Max had grown taller and more muscular since she had last saw. The sight of his handsome face made her heart melt.

One thought played in the back of her mind.

"_I love him_."

_**And though they might be only ten**_

Max waited for her to reach him, he expected her to slow down but instead she sped up. Once she was only a few feet away her heart took over and she leapt onto Max. It took all his strength to stop himself from toppling over as she torpedoed into him, her lips crashed onto his.

A gentle breeze swept around them carrying blossom petals with it. They stood like that for what felt like ages, Molly with her arms wrapped around his neck, lips pressed to his and Max with his arms pulling her closer towards him by her waist, returing her kiss with just as much passion. They both held on tightly to one another neither of them wanting to let go and both hoping this moment would last forever.

_**He bets she will marry him**_

In amongst the mix of blurred emotions together a solitary thought sung in both of their minds.

"_This is when you love someone_."


End file.
